bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Face of Depression
''The Face of Depression ''is the seventh episode of Season 6 of the Netflix original series ''BoJack Horseman'', and the 67th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 1 of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis BoJack travels around the country, reconnecting with loved ones, while Mr. Peanutbutter embarks on his own national tour as the face of depression. Plot BoJack finally returns home from rehab, but as he cleans up rotting food in his kitchen he is haunted by his past horrible actions that occurred in his house. He leaves and drives to an AA meeting, where he recognizes an older Sharona by her tattoos. In a flashback from 1994, BoJack pulls Sharona into his dressing room and then tells her Sarah Lynn got into the vodka, and that Danny knows he got it from her. Sharona defends herself and says it was BoJack's, but BoJack asks what difference it makes and that if he gets fired for this the show is over and everything he did was for nothing, including what he did to Herb. He tries to promise Sharona that if she takes the fall he can help her get a fresh start afterward, but when she tries to reject him and questions what happens if she says no, BoJack replies no one is asking her. Back in the present at the AA meeting, BoJack is asked to introduce himself to the group. Everyone except Sharona, who is understandably still bitter towards him and sits with her arms crossed, greets him. In Chicago, as Guy is getting ready to go to the Galapagos to film a photoshoot, he voices his concern to Diane about leaving, as she hasn’t been writing and her psychiatrist said she’s depressed and has prescribed her antidepressants. However, Diane refuses to take them, claiming that while she is a little depressed doesn’t mean she has depression, and she was put on Prozac in college and she felt worse—she became calm and boring, Dawson’s Creek got bad, and she broke out and gained weight. She worries about Guy coming back and not even recognizing her, but he says he barely recognizes her now. Before he leaves, he assures Diane she’s the most beautiful person in the world to him. At VIM Princess Carolyn and Lenny meet with Judah, trying to wrap up the strike negotiations. Judah agrees with the contract Princess Carolyn gives him except for getting rid of office birthday cakes—while he agrees everyone hates office parties, in a stressful work environment employees crave any small morsel of satisfaction. Princess Carolyn finally gives in by saying they can group birthdays so they only happen once a month. Judah says they accept those terms, and there is one last thing left to deal with, the matter of treating assistants like garbage. Princess Carolyn hands Judah another part of the contract that now states assistants will be treated like recycling. She says there is a new understanding that all assistants one day may be up-cycled to a higher status. Princess Carolyn and Judah shake hands in agreement. Outside, Princess Carolyn tells Judah she meant to reach out, but Judah tells her there is no need to explain, he knows she's been busy with Ruthie and work. Princess Carolyn says the strike is the most amount of time she's been able to spend with Ruthie. As Princess Carolyn watches Judah ride off she tells him she's the best assistant she's ever had. He tells her she does not need to use "ever" in that sentence as it's implied. Princess Carolyn smiles at this. At the end of the AA meeting, BoJack tries to greet Sharona, but she ignores him and walks out. BoJack then meets Todd at Silver Spoon Diner. He says his house is a reminder of how awful he's been, which Todd agrees to. Todd then takes a bunch of selfies which he says are for his asexual dating app, he explains he wants to stay current, for when someone besides himself joins. He also brings up how much he’s into being a nanny and how it’s amazing holding a baby and thinking they’re perfect—and how someone at one point did the same to him, leaving him to sadly wonder what happened. When BoJack questions what he means by this Todd just replies moms are weird. Todd then questions if BoJack will keep seeing friends for lunch. BoJack then brings up a stewardess at his AA meeting who talked about waking up in a different place every day, and how great that would be since with each city you have a clean slate. BoJack is seen at the airport looking at the flight listings and walks past the bar where Joey Pogo is sitting with Mr. Peanutbutter. Mr. Peanutbutter confesses to Joey he isn’t really depressed. However, Joey brings up that he heard people who seem happy are the most depressed. The two realize they’re both pretty happy, which worries them, and they quickly run off to start the tour and get the word out on depression. They run past BoJack, who is at the Cinnabunny. He orders a Cinnabunny and coffee. Maude, the barista takes his cash. She then gives BoJack his change back and dramatically wishes the change farewell. In Chicago, Diane, still in her pajamas and surrounded by empty pizza boxes, coffee cups, and beer bottles watching Mr. Peanutbutter and Joey's PSA for depression as she eats a bag of potato chips. She hears the doorbell and to her surprise it’s BoJack. He asks if he can come in, but, not wanting him to see her messy living room, Diane lies that the heat is broken and suggests they go for a walk. They go to Parmadillo's where Diane insists that she’s doing great when BoJack asks, but when BoJack asks if he can stay at her place for the night she abruptly yells no. There is a cut back to the two of them in Diane's messy living room. Diane admits she thinks she depressed. She goes on to say it started when she was having difficulty starting her book which then snowballed into her boyfriend saying she should take antidepressants. She explains she doesn’t see a point in taking them because she worries it’ll just be like flipping over something only to find a bunch of "nothings." She even says Guy will probably dump her soon anyways because he probably can’t take that much more of "the real her." When BoJack questions what she means by "the real her" she gestures around the messy room. BoJack tells her someone got mad at him and told him he ruins everything and that's just what he is, but actually hearing that out loud made him realize how stupid it sounds, even though he believed it for a long time and thought he couldn’t change. He then thanks Diane for believing in him, when he didn't believe in himself, and encouraging him to get help. The next morning, BoJack wakes up and cleans up the living room. He then leaves the apartment and takes a scarf hanging on the coat rack as he does. BoJack arrives in Connecticut where Hollyhock greets him at the airport with a hug, to which BoJack returns. While driving in her car, Hollyhock invites BoJack to go to a concert with her and her best friend, Tawnie, who unbeknownst to BoJack was in the backseat, due to her and Hollyhock apparently being in a fight. At the concert, Hollyhock and BoJack both agree they think the music is terrible, and Hollyhock admits she only came to cheer up Tawnie. She explains their fight started because they canceled all the drama classes, due to the acting professor quitting as he got cast in a regional commercial, and now Tawnie has to change her major. BoJack comments that a lot of actors would love to teach in a place like this, and wonders if they’re looking for a replacement. Tawnie comes up to Hollyhock, and after the two talk it out they makeup and hug. BoJack, Hollyhock, and Tawnie head out to the dance floor and Hollyhock asks BoJack where he'll go next. BoJack asks where it isn’t winter, but he dislikes Hollyhock and Tawnie's suggestions. BoJack arrives back in California. He goes back to the Cinnabunny, where Maude is on the phone with her mom talking about what she thinks is a genius business venture—a "Cinna-Bungalow," so people won’t have to leave their homes to come to Cinnabunny. She gives BoJack his order again and is convinced that he thinks it’s a great idea too. She then tells her mom in an annoyed tone that she isn’t dating anyone. Princess Carolyn is seen narrating the story of Amelia Earhart to Ruthie when BoJack shows up at her door. He gives her the painting that he had hanging up in his office, saying it’s a “''baby shower gift''” and that he’s trying to get rid of things in his house that remind him of the past. He also asks her to lie about him like she’s done for the last twenty years and be his reference for a job recommendation for a drama professor position at Wesleyan University. She tells him she'll be back in the office tomorrow and to have them call her cell because her assistant is terrible. BoJack then notices Ruthie has started walking, and Princess Carolyn tells him she started a few days ago. She starts crying, explaining they have a real mother-daughter connection now and worries it'll go away when she goes back to work. BoJack suggests not going back, but Princess Carolyn insists she loves her job and abandoning it is not an option. BoJack questions why she is juggling so many things on her own when she's the boss, and he tells her she needs her own Princess Carolyn to take care of her. Just then Ruthie backs into the painting and rips it with her quills. BoJack remarks it was priceless and Princess Carolyn declares they'll just tape it up and call it a Rauchenberg. Two months later, BoJack is seen talking to the Dean at Wesleyan, questioning why he hasn’t heard anything back yet. She explains they have other applicants being considered for the job. At the AA meeting, BoJack confesses he still can't get comfortable in his house—it's huge and perfect but at the same time, it feels like the worst place on earth. He says he doesn't want to be the horse he was before, but it's the same house and the same city, and nothing has changed. He then wonders what he's supposed to do. Sharona seems to emphasize with him, and when the meeting ends she walks up to him. She tells him last time she saw him was her rock bottom, she's been sober ever since, and everything worked out for her. BoJack asks her to let him apologize and she does. She then asks "What do you say? Once more for old time's sake?" At BoJack's house, Sharona cuts his hair and discovers he’s been dyeing it all these years. When she’s finished, BoJack's hair is now shorter and grey. He replies he looks old. BoJack then gets a call from the Wesleyan Dean, telling him he got the job, and the spring semester starts next week. BoJack smiles and accepts, saying he'll be on the next plane. At the airport, BoJack heads to the Cinnabunny again, and witnesses Maude having an argument with a guy she dated, the implication being she didn’t want to have sex with him. The guy is confused as to why she went out with him in the first place and keeps asking if it’s "a Jesus thing." An annoyed Maude finally says it is "a Jesus thing" just to get him to leave, and after he does she insists on BoJack it isn’t. BoJack believes her, and says he doesn't want to assume anything, but he then recommends her Todd's dating app. BoJack's flight gets grounded in DC due to the icy weather, and the luggage doors apparently froze shut so everyone’s bags are gone forever. The PA on the plane announces this as BoJack gets coffee, ketchup, and mustard spilled on him, and in the next scene, he gets a new outfit at a clothing store at a mall. BoJack takes a selfie outside of the Capital building and posts it on Instagram, and the first comment is from Mr. Peanutbutter telling him to turn around. Mr. Peanutbutter appears behind him and after BoJack questions why he’s here, he explains he’s the new face of depression, to BoJack’s confusion. Mr. Peanutbutter then takes BoJack to the Smithsonian, where he shows him that his old sweater from Horsin’ Around is on display. Mr. Peanutbutter then notices the entire kitchen set from ''Mr. Peanutbutter's House''. As the two approach it, BoJack says with a smile "Well looks like you finally got your crossover episode," to Mr. Peanutbutter's utter excitement. BoJack and Mr. Peanutbutter then begin to act out a crossover episode of their shows, but Mr. Peanutbutter gets too emotional over the moment and begins crying, not being able to stay in character for his part. BoJack walks into his hotel, listening to a message from the airline that his flight to Connecticut will leave tomorrow morning. He picks up a pamphlet for Old Town Horseberg. At VIM Princess Carolyn offers Judah a job as Chief-of-Operations, which he gladly accepts. She then tells him she needs every third Friday of her schedule cleared so she has time to spend with her daughter and to investigate the burning smell from the copy room. She thanks him as he leaves, and he says it’s his pleasure. At Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd watches Ruthie sleep. He is about to call his mother when he gets a match on his dating app with Maude. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles talk on the phone. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her other than being away from her he is having the time of his life being depressed. Pickles tells him she slept with a bunch of guys to get even, but none of them were like Mr. Peanutbutter and wishes for some sort of possibility to cheat on him with him. Joey then reveals himself to be hanging by a clothes hanger inside the hotel room closet, giving Mr. Peanutbutter an idea. In Chicago, Guy is seen at the airport, returning from the photo shoot. Diane is seen among the crowd of people—she has gained a significant amount of weight but looks happier, and holds up a sign reading "Dawson's Creek Was Always Bad,"—presumably meaning she began taking her antidepressants. Guy then smiles at her, and she smiles back in return. The episode ends with BoJack going to the Puritan reenactment horse town where he finds a church. He attends a reenactment of an early horse service. BoJack shakes hands and offers peace to the other horses around him. The minister observes BoJack found solace in their show. He invites BoJack to stay, as the show starts again in thirty minutes. Cast Trivia * The story of what happened with Sharona that was first mentioned in ''Head in the Clouds'' is revealed in this episode. **Sharona is also seen for the first time in the present day, as previously she was only seen in flashbacks. *It is revealed that BoJack had been dying his hair for around twenty years. **He has it cut by Sharona into a shorter grey style, and shortly afterward gets a new outfit after his old signature attire gets ruined on his plane ride. *BoJack is hired as the drama professor at Wesleyan. *Diane begins taking antidepressants, and after a two month period, she has gained a lot of weight and also has a new outfit and slightly longer hair. **She reveals she tried Prozac in college but hated what effect it had on her emotions and body. She mentions around that time Dawson's Creek got bad, and when she meets Guy at the airport she happily holds up a sign reading "Dawson's Creek Was Always Bad," meaning her antidepressants helped her see things clearly. *Princess Carolyn makes Judah VIM’s Chief-of-Operations *The Dean at Wesleyan mentions Raven-Symoné “''circling''” the drama professor job at Wesleyan to BoJack, and he remarks "That is so...like her," which is a bait and switch to referencing "That’s So Raven," which Raven was the star of. **The Dean later mentions Raven turned down the position by saying "Nevermore!," which is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem "The Raven." *This is the first appearance of Maude. *James Henry Jr's "Take Me Down Easy" plays during the end of the episode, after BoJack finds a pamphlet for Old Town Horseberg. *Mr. Peanutbutter and BoJack act out a crossover episode of Horsin' Around and Mr. Peanutbutter’s House at the latter show's kitchen set in the Smithsonian, which references the recurring gag where Mr. Peanutbutter sometimes says "What is this, a crossover episode?" when he and BoJack are in the same room together. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6